Moods 2
by Jezrianna2.0
Summary: [Complete]Sequal to 'Moods'.  Rated 'M' for sexual references and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Ron leaned into the turn as he guided his scooter onto Kim's street. He saw her house in the distance, and part of him wanted to zoom right past it, just keep going forever. Forever with Kim. Kim. She clung to him, arms cinched tight around his waist, her body pressed against his back, her chin resting on his shoulder.

His watch alarm had startled them when it went off. 'Startled,' he grinned. 'I about jumped out of my skin.' Which was no lie. There he had been, sitting in The Chair, kissing Kim, when: Beep! Beep! Beep! After the initial shock they had both burst out laughing. Ron remembered looking at his watch as he shut off the alarm.

"Eleven thirty," he'd said. "Guess I'd better get you home." She had looked so sad. It wasn't the puppy dog pout, not quite, but it was a pout just the same. "Just one more kiss?" she'd asked, looking up at him with a mournful expression. He'd been tempted. Oh yes. Very much so. But self preservation won out.

"Ah, K.P., I'd rather not bring you home late on our very first official date." Visions of rockets and deep space probes had flitted through his mind. He was sure Mr. Dr. Possible had been kidding. After all, what father didn't exaggerate a trifle where his only daughter was concerned? Yes, definitely kidding. Maybe. But why risk it?

Ron parked the scooter and dismounted, then helped Kim off. "'Night Ron," she said, and started for the house. She seemed surprised when he put his hand on her arm and joined her on her journey up the walk to her front door.

"What's this?" she asked, though she sounded pleased.

"My Dad always says that a gentleman walks a lady to her door," Ron said, his voice catching a bit.

"I always knew you were a proper gentleman," Kim said lightly. They were stepping onto the porch when she added, in a sultry voice, "What does your dad say a gentleman does when he gets his lady to her door?" She turned to face him, and laid her hands on the sides of his ribcage. He smiled as her fingers flexed gently, and her hands drifted down to his waist. She moved a bit closer, then paused.

Ron knew where this was going. He chuckled, put his own hands on Kim's hips, and drew her the rest of the way in. His heart raced. The memory of that first time, in the hall, when she was under the Moodulator's influence, boiled away. This was Kim, acting entirely of her own free will, coming to him. Willingly. Eagerly. His breath caught in his throat as she pressed herself against him, but he managed to gasp, "He says 'A gentleman kisses his lady good night'."

"That's good advice," Kim whispered softly, her lips parting slightly, her eyes half closed. Ron's head bent forward.

* * *

'He's such a good kisser,' Kim thought, as she and Ron stood under the porch light, exchanging tender kisses. Ron had said 'Good night' six or seven times, but kept coming back, at her urging, for 'just one more' kiss. 'It must be almost midnight,' she thought regretfully. She was about to break off the kissing and say something about it when she heard the door knob rattle as it began to turn slowly. Ron tensed up slightly. He'd heard it too, apparently. She opened her eyes part way and looked at him. He was looking back at her. 'Tweebs', she mouthed silently, her lips never leaving his. Ron's eyes flicked toward the door, then back. They sparkled mischievously, and she felt him grin. Then his mouth opened. Kim suppressed an urge to giggle, and responded in kind. Their tongues touched, probed, delicately, gently. Kim didn't think much of French kissing, to be perfectly honest, and still wasn't sure she liked it. True, she'd only tried it a couple of times, and in each case the boy she'd been with had tried to stick his tongue down her throat at the word go. The way Ron did it, she might learn to like, but this wasn't about passion. This was for what was going to happen when the front door flew open, as it was going to do...right about...now! 

"Aaaiiieeeggghhh!" The scream was equal parts dismay, horror and disgust. Jim and Tim fled shrieking.

"I'd say the first part of the 'Welcome home Kim' exercise went rather well. Don't you?" Ron asked, grinning.

"I couldn't ask for better," Kim smiled. "Now for the second part." She planted her lips on Ron's again.

Her parents came to see what all the fuss was about, naturally. The tweebs had left the door open. Kim heard her parents approach. Silence. Lingering silence. She cracked one eye and looked. Her mother was smiling dreamily, an expression of pure joy on her face. No surprise there. Her dad looked a little sad, in a wistful sort of way, but he was smiling too. Kim decided to ignore them, and returned her attention to important matters. Namely, Ron.

"Ahem." Her father cleared his throat. Kim ignored it. Ron quite possibly hadn't heard it, preoccupied as he was.

"AHEM!" Ok, can't pretend we didn't hear that. She opened her eyes and looked at her parents. Ron did the same. Her mom was still smiling. Her dad was frowning and looking at his watch.

"Perhaps I failed to make myself clear Ronald," he said sternly. "When I said have Kim home by midnight, I meant 'in the house by midnight'. Understood?"

Ron grinned weakly. "Loud and clear, Mr. Dr. Possible."

"Now tell Ron good night Kim. "

Kim gave Ron a regretful smile. "Good night Ron."

"G'night, K. P." One last, quick kiss, then the door was shut. Kim sagged against it.

"I take it the date went well," her father stated.

Kim just smiled at him. "You can quit pretending to be upset, Daddy," she reproached him gently. "I saw how you were smiling when you thought I wasn't looking."

Her father turned pink, but laughed. "You win, Kimmy." He reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Ron's a fine man. I can't think of a better choice."

Kim threw her arms around him. "I can't either," she confessed.

"Now off to bed with you," he commanded, his voice stern again.

"Yes, Daddy," she obeyed. "Good night, Mom." She ran upstairs, to dream of Ron, and count the seconds until it was morning and she could see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

__

_WWLAOS: Good points, but you must remember: this story is told from Kim and Ron's points of view, and at the moment, not withstanding how much they may love each other, they're infatuated. They see each other through rose colored glasses, as it were. That will change, as it always does. As for Mr. Dr. Possible, he'll have a moment in the sun (in a later chapter) that I hope you'll find interesting._

Kim opened her eyes. The sky outside her bedroom window was pale. Her eyes went to her alarm clock. Just after six A.M. 'Barely four hours of sleep, and I'm wide awake,' she grumbled. Kim briefly entertained the notion of going back to sleep, but decided she probably wouldn't be able to. Her gazed wandered around the room until it lit on the picture on her dresser, the one of her and (sigh) Ron they'd had taken in one of those booth things the year before. Just the two of them, acting goofy. Or was it? She stared at the picture. Ron's arm was around her waist, and she was sitting on his lap. The booth had taken four pictures. She'd had this one blown up and framed because it was the best one, the most in focus. At least, that was what she had said at the time. Kim's eyes bored into the picture. Was that a touch of longing on his face, as he looked sideways at her while making one of his clownish faces? Was that more than happiness on her own face? She looked, she thought, almost thrilled.

Kim blinked and shook her head.

"I have to stop over analyzing things," she muttered. She threw back the covers and rolled out of bed.

"I need to burn off some of this excess energy," Kim resolved. She stripped off the oversized tee-shirt she used as a night gown. She donned a jog bra, then sweat pants, socks and running shoes. Kim debated briefly between a sweat shirt or a tee-shirt. It was September, and the mornings were cool.

"But not that cool." Tee-shirt it was. She paused at the door to her parent's bedroom, and knocked. On receiving a murmur of acknowledgment, she pushed the door open and leaned in. Her mother was lying on her side, with her father behind, one arm draped over her. Her father was looking at her, a bit bleary eyed.

"I'm going jogging, Daddy. I'm not sure how far. If I'm not going to be back in time for breakfast, I'll call." He nodded, said, "Ok, Kimmy," and went back to sleep.

The morning air was cool. After stretching Kim started off, slowly at first, building speed as she went. She had no goal in mind, at least not consciously. Still, several times she found herself heading toward a certain house and had to force herself to take a new course.

"It just wouldn't do for me to show up before seven," she told herself as she turned away for the third time. "Ron won't be up before nine anyway. Not on a Saturday. Be patient, Kim. Only three or so hours to wait." Three hours. One hundred and eighty minutes. Ten thousand, eight hundred seconds. No time at all. It would pass before she knew it. If only the seconds didn't feel like years.

* * *

Ron slumped against the counter in the kitchen, slurping coffee. He looked at the clock again, just to be sure. Seven a.m. He never got up that early on a weekend. Never. Especially with only six hours of sleep. He sighed. It was because of the excitement, he knew. He'd been so giddy when he got home that he'd feared he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. His mother had taken care of that, though. He frowned. His father had been happily supportive when Ron walked into the house. His mother, well. The first thing she'd said...well, not the _very _first thing, but close, was, "Why can't you go out with Rosalie Feinstein?" Ron sighed again.

"You mean, why can't I date some nice Jewish girl," he'd snapped. "Mom, I like Kim. The fact that she's a Gentile means absolutely nothing to me, so give it a rest!"

The request had fallen on deaf ears. Usually his mother wasn't this annoying. They did belong to a Reform Congregation, after all, but in this one area, Ron's mom was a picture of the stereotypical overbearing Jewish mother.

"But Ron..!"

"Mom, if I marry Kim, you're just going to have to learn to live with it!"

"Will she at least convert?"

"MOM!"

Ron sighed again. If there was one thing that drove him absolutely crazy, it was his mother's refusal to let him live his own life his own way. She just couldn't let it go.

"No wonder I spend as little time here as possible," Ron growled, glaring at the kitchen walls. Possible. He wished he hadn't thought that particular word. It brought Kim back into his mind, full force. Not that that was a bad thing, but still...

He eyed the clock. Five after. Too early. Kim might be up. Probably was. She always got up early. Ron snorted. That would take some getting used to, when...

If. If. It was too soon to be thinking about...marriage. To Kim. Marriage. Spending the rest of his life with her. Being the father of her children. Growing old with her. He shook his head.

"It's too soon to be thinking about that," he told himself.

"Why do you say that?" himself answered.

"Because...because...it just is!"

"Doesn't Dad always say that, when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with a girl, that's the time to ask the question?"

"Yeah, he says that."

"And you do want to spend the rest of your life with her, don't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"There you have it then."

He shook himself. 'I've got to get out of here, got to clear my head.' He made a beeline for the back door, practically ran out of the house. Straight into Kim.

"Hi, Ron," she said, blushing, smiling an embarrassed little smile. "I was out jogging and just happened to be in the neighborhood..." she explained. Ron grinned. 'Just happened to be in the neighborhood, my ass,' he said happily to himself. He stared at her, drinking her in. Her clothes were damp with sweat, and clung to her curves with a snugness that warmed his blood.

"I was just thinking of heading to your house, but I thought it might be a little early," he said. That wasn't exactly true, but...

"I know," Kim agreed apologetically. "I'm a little surprised that you're up."

"Well, you know. I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

She was so damn beautiful, it was hard to concentrate. 'Get it together, Ron,' he chided himself.

"Uh, Kim, can we go somewhere?" Lame!

"Sure, where?"

"Uh, I dunno. Somewhere we can talk? We really need to talk, K. P."

"Talk?" Kim's voice went slightly apprehensive.

"Nothing bad," Ron assured her hastily. "Not bad. I just, well, I have so many thoughts whirling around in my head that I need to let them out."

Kim relaxed visibly. "Are you hungry?" she asked speculatively.

"Aren't I always?" Ron retorted, grinning.

"Let's head for my place. Mom'll probably have breakfast ready by the time we get there."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ron acceded. He linked arms with Kim, and allowed her to lead him toward her home.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

__

John Steppenwolf: It's all a matter of Mrs. Stoppable's point of view. Like most people, she's self centered, and looks at the world entirely from her own perspective, rarely if ever bothering to consider what others think. One of the tenants of Judaism (as I understand it, not being a Jew myself) is that 'jewishness' (for want of a better term) is passed down matrilineally. If Ron's wife isn't a Jew, his children won't be either, and that's important to her. Thus, the question of Kim converting.

Ron followed Kim up the stairs and into her room. He was more than a little nervous. So much so that he'd had trouble eating the breakfast Mrs. Dr. Possible had set in front of him with a smile not long after he and Kim had walked into the Possible kitchen. Not too much trouble, but a little. Then he noticed the way Kim's backside swayed as she climbed the stairs, and all thoughts of food vanished from his mind.

Entering Kim's room, Ron gazing around it while Kim closed the door behind them. It was tidy. Not fastidiously so, but there seemed to be a place for everything, and everything was in its place, from the books on their shelves, to the clothes and shoes in her closet, to the photographs on the walls. Most of those were of Kim and her family, with a scattering of friends and more distant relatives. His eyes settled on the picture on her dresser, one of several of the two of them.

"Hey, I remember that!" Ron exclaimed softly. "The county fair last year."

"It's a nice one, isn't it?" Kim asked, moving up beside him and putting an arm around his waist.. "Do you see how we're looking at each other?"

Ron put his own arm around Kim's shoulders. "I do look pleased with myself, don't I?" He grinned at Kim, who grinned back. "Of course, I did have the most beautiful girl in the whole world sitting on my lap, so..." He let his voice trail off. Kim was blushing a little, but she smiled too. He kissed her, and felt her melt into his arms as she kissed him back.

"I love you, K. P." he whispered when they broke it off.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," Kim confessed with a delighted smile. "I love you, Ronald Stoppable," she added formally. Her face and voice went serious. "Now, what's this not bad thing we need to talk about?" She pulled away from him and sat down on the edge of her bed, gesturing for Ron to join her. When he had done so, Ron swallowed nervously.

"Well, you see, this idea popped into my head last night, and I can't stop thinking about it. I figure if I let it out, well, you know..." Kim took his hands and squeezed gently.

"I know," she smiled patiently. "So what is this idea?"

"Well, I was wondering, you know, what your thoughts were on, concerning, uh, the institution of, uh." He hesitated, his nervousness pain. "Marriage," he said suddenly.

Kim's eyes widened and her jaw sagged. She looked stunned.

"You. You want to. To marry me?" She stumbled over the words.

"That not a...bad thing, is it?" Ron jested feebly.

Kim gave him a stricken look. "No!" she clarified. "No, its a wonderful thing. It's just-"

"Too soon?" Ron finished for her. Kim nodded. It was Ron's turn to look stricken.

"I'm sorry," Kim whimpered, "I'm so sorry. It's just, with loving you, and that other thing, there's no room in my head for thinking about, about...being your wife." Even as her voice stabbed at him, the last word out of her mouth lifted Ron's spirits, somehow.

"Being your wife would be, will be, a wonderful thing," Kim went on, softly, "And part of me wants to say 'yes' this very second, but I want it to be a decision, not an emotional reaction. OK?" The words were almost pleading.

Ron smiled reassuringly. "Ok." The words weren't even a lie. "Like I said, I just needed to say it to get the idea out of my head." Kim sagged with relief.

"You're going to say 'yes' then?" Ron asked, a bit teasingly.

"As if any other answer was possible." Kim let herself fall back on the bed and giggled. "I've thought about it before, you know." Ron quirked an eyebrow at her. Kim giggled a again. "Last week, Monique caught me writing out my married name: Kimberly Anne Stoppable." Ron's heart lurched. "That has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" she asked gently.

Ron laid down next to Kim, propping himself up on one arm so he could look down at her.

"Very nice," he nodded. "Speaking of rings, is it all right if I start saving up for one?"

"Yes," Kim said, her voice firm, her eyes sparkling. "I want an emerald or a sapphire."

"No diamond?"

"Diamonds are so conventional," Kim mocked playfully. "Besides," she added quietly, "A sapphire would match your eyes and remind me of you every time I looked at it."

Ron grinned and reached out, lightly touching Kim's forehead with a fingertip.

"And an emerald would match yours," he commented absently, moving his fingertip along her brow ridge, then tracing down her nose. She grinned too, when he crossed her lips, and went to a full fledged smile as his finger glided over her chin and along her jaw line. The fingertip seemed to move of its own volition, down her throat to the little hollow at the base of her neck where her collarbones joined. Ron's hand moved on, following the collarbone toward the shoulder, stopped, hesitated, went south. Ron was staring into Kim's eyes and saw them half close as his finger reached the gentle slope of her breast. He heard a sharp intake of breath as the finger began climbing. Kim stiffened, arched her back slightly, raised herself into his touch. Ron's heart was hammering in his chest, and he had forgotten to breathe. His finger reached the peak, and circled slowly. Was that a nipple starting to poke up through the fabric of her shirt? He flicked at the small bump.

Kim moaned.

Ron's finger came down from the mountain. A brief frown flickered across Kim's face, vanishing as the finger moved down her stomach, across the waistline of her sweatpants, toward... Ron stopped.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said shakily.

Kim answered by taking his hand and, quite deliberately, placing it on her breast, covering it with her own.

"I don't mind," she said, very softly.

Ron squeezed, gently. How could he not? Kim smiled, and he about died.

"I know," he choked, "But I've gone and got myself worked up and-" He gave her an eager glance. "Have you..?"

Kim's face fell. "No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't quite..."

Ron drew his hand back. "I understand."

"Soon, I promise," Kim said, half pleading. Ron smiled.

"I know. I don't mind waiting a while longer."

"I'm sorry," Kim said, her eyes glistening. Ron leaned down and kissed her.

"It's all right," he assured her. "I should go now, though."

"Go?"

"I have to cool down," he explained. He glanced out the window. The day had darkened, and it had begun raining. "Walking home in this weather should do the trick."

"Later though..?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Lunch at Bueno Nacho?" Ron offered.

"Works for me," Kim replied, much more cheerfully.

Kim looked down from her window and watched him walk away. She imagined she could still feel the warmth of his hand, where he had touched her. She sighed. 'He touched me. And it felt wonderful.' Kim put an hand to her breast, pretending it was Ron's. She inhaled deeply. 'And that's not all he was going to touch,' she reminded herself. In her mind's eye she saw Ron's hand slide beneath the waistband of her sweats, into her panties, touch her...penetrate her. Kim moaned again, as a tingle of pleasure shot up her spine.

"I should..." she said quietly, moving a hand toward her pants. She stopped, eyed Ron's retreating back. 'No. I'll wait. Save the energy for later.' She chuckled. "While Ron takes his figurative cold shower, I'd better take a literal one."


	4. Chapter 4

****

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

__

Continental-line: While I tend to agree, and have touched on some of your concerns here, I also think it would be very difficult for Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible to lay aside a mindset they've had for fifteen or more years. They may want to, may even feel they need to, but old habits die hard, even for highly intelligent people. We'll see what happens. I haven't yet settled on exactly how they're going to deal with this.

John Steppenwolf: I've actually had rubber hoses up my nose, when I was in the hospital being treated for a ruptured appendix, years ago. Not a pleasant experience.

Ron walked into Bueno Nacho. A quick glance confirmed Kim wasn't there yet.

'No surprise,' he thought. 'She's always been the calm one. I'm so anxious I'm surprised I wasn't here an hour ago.'

He spied an empty booth and sat down, resolved to wait until Kim showed up. Ah, Kim. She of the red hair, warm green eyes, soft yet firm bosom... A certain train of thought began leaving the station. Ron quashed it ruthlessly. A cold shower, some vigorous exercise, and another cold shower had cooled his blood to the point where he could function more or less normally, but he had to stay on constant guard lest he start thinking things that would get him worked up again. And it was hard...er, difficult. Ron grinned mirthlessly. Funny how many words had suggestive double meanings when you were a teenaged boy whose hormone glands were ready to start cranking out testosterone at the slightest provocation.

That was cruelly unfair, really. It felt so good to get worked up, and even better to 'release the tension' as it were. And wasn't that the whole point? The pleasure was the reward for doing the deed that led to fulfillment of the whole 'be fruitful and multiply' thing.

'And then some damned moralist had to say we shouldn't give in to the urge that we're supposed to obey.' Ron sighed.

An image popped into his head of Kim turning toward him with a baby in her arms.

'Whoa!'

That was something else. At eighteen years of age, some guys might think they were ready to be fathers, but Ron wasn't one of them.

'Kim and I are going to have to have another talk, about precautions,' he resolved. It would be weird to talk to his best friend about which kind of contraceptives they should use. Ron's face went scarlet at the mere notion. He shook himself.

'Get a grip, Ron,' he chided himself. 'You're eighteen. Quit thinking like a boy, and start acting like a man. Just because you've spent most of your time since puberty hit thinking about getting laid, and scheming to make the fantasy become reality, doesn't mean you can't take the time to be responsible about it.'

'I hope she doesn't want to use condoms.'

'Why? You've never gotten any anyway. How would you know the difference?'

'I have to quit arguing with myself, too. I'll give myself a complex. I just hope she doesn't mind I'm still a virgin.'

Ron looked up just in time to see Kim push through the door into the dining area. Her letter jacket was speckled with rain drops and her hair was damp. He waved and called out, "Hey, K. P., over here!"

She turned and smiled, and Ron felt his glands go to work. 'Don't you dare!' he grated silently, fighting down the urge. The surge of hormones faded, accompanied, he thought, by a disappointed muttering.

Kim crossed to where he sat and slid into the booth opposite Ron, doffing her jacket as she did so. Sweat pants and tee-shirt had given way to cargo pants and her trademark green tank top, though in deference to the cool weather she'd added a long sleeved blouse over it. Only for the sleeves though. The blouse itself was completely unbuttoned, just tied together across her stomach. Beneath her breasts. Ron took a deep breath, held it in, and let it out slowly. There. He was fine.

Kim gave him a quizzical look. "Everything all right over there?" she asked.

"Fine," Ron assured her. "Just practicing my self control."

Kim giggled. "You're not the only one." It was Ron's turn to look puzzled. Kim giggled again.

"I'm fighting the urge to throw myself across the table," she explained, her voice going playfully sultry. Ron clutched at his chest.

"What are you trying to do, kill me, K. P?"

"Hormones pretty bad, huh?" Kim asked sympathetically. Ron nodded.

"Me too," Kim assured him.

"I thought girls' sex drives," Ron blushed as he said the phrase, "weren't as strong as guys'."

"They aren't, but they're still strong." Kim blushed a bit too. "After you left Mom noticed that I looked a bit...flushed...so she sat me down and we had a little talk."

"A good talk or a bad talk?"

"A good talk. She just wanted to remind me to be careful. Although, I think she and Daddy are going to have a talk of their own, and then another talk, with both of us."

"Great," Ron groused. "One one-way ticket on a deep space probe, coming up."

Kim shook her head. "I don't think so Ron. Daddy was just pulling your leg with that. He actually approves of you. So who knows what'll happen."

Ron reached out and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I know it'll work out in the end, Kim," he said, smiling gently. She smiled back, then giggled again.

"Now, what say we get our minds off sex and start thinking about more important matters," she suggested.

"More important than sex?" Ron asked with mock incredulity.

"Oh yeah. Revenge!"

Ron blinked. "Revenge? Against who? For what?"

"Monique and Felix, for trying to set us up."

"Well, Felix and Monique did both encourage me to ask you out," Ron admitted, speaking slowly. "But, wasn't that a good thing?"

Kim's eyes sparkled. "Monique did the same to me," she supplied, "and yes, it is a good thing. We just don't have to let them know that right away, do we?"

"I suppose we don't. Or at least I would if I had any idea why we wouldn't want to tell them."

Kim leaned forward, beckoning Ron to do the same. She whispered in his ear and he sat back, stunned.

"No way!"

"Way!" Kim nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Kim confirmed.

"So Felix and Monique got a thing going on. Wow!" Ron exclaimed. Then he frowned. "That still doesn't..."

"Ron!" Kim snapped, instantly regretting it as Ron cringed. "It's just a little friendly joke to pay them back for playing matchmaker," she went on, smiling apologetically, almost sighing with relief as he relaxed. "Afterward, we can be happy for them, ok?"

"Sure, K.P.," Ron grinned. A loud rumble came from his side of the table. "Now, how about scoring some Nacos? I'm starved."


	5. Chapter 5

****

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

__

John Steppenwolf: No worries! I wasn't sure what you meant by it, but I didn't think you meant it as an insult. And actually, having the hoses in my nose wasn't so bad. Having them pulled out again was: it hurt like heck.

fryfan: Was it the rating that changed the mood for you, or the way I wrote chapter four, or a combination of the two?

WWLAOS: Part of that could be my age showing itself, as well as my take on the characters.

Continental-line: I've always seen Kim and Ron as being a bit more mature than their peers of the same age, mostly because of their line of work. For the same reason, they also have a better understanding of the need to be prepared.

"These last couple of weeks have been of above average interest," Ron commented absently. He was sitting on the couch in the family room of the Possible residence. The TV was on, tuned to a syndicated sitcom, but he wasn't really watching it. Not only had he already seen this particular episode a half dozen times, it also wasn't one of the better ones. Besides, there were more important matters to occupy his mind. Like the fact that Kim was lying stretched out on the couch using his lap for a pillow. Well, the foundation for a pillow, anyway. She actually had a large pillow laid over top of his legs, with her on top of that. They'd tried it without the pillow, and found that was a touch uncomfortable to maintain for long periods. This way, on the other hand...

Ron glanced down. Kim had her eyes closed, a contented smile on her face as he gently stroked her hair with his right hand while his left arm lay draped across her tummy. His left hand was pressed lightly against Kim's side. In a somewhat risky move, his fingers were tucked under the lower edge of the cropped camisole top she was wearing. Not too far under. Just enough for the tips of his fingers to brush against the chest band of her bra. Not that that was the main attraction. Ron was mostly just enjoying touching her skin. Her smooth, silky, warm skin. Kim's eyes opened.

"How so?" she asked.

"Oh, you know," Ron grinned. "The whole Moodulator/crush thing. The real crush thing. The chair thing. The Saturday thing." His eyes dropped briefly to Kim's chest, and she grinned.

"That _was_ nice," she admitted.

"Playing Felix and Monique was fun, too," Ron went on. "And of course, there was Josh's apology."

That had been, not an amazing thing, but a neat thing, and it had raised Ron's estimation of Mankey considerably.

Josh had approached Ron and Kim at lunch.

"Kim," he'd said by way of greeting.

"Josh," Kim replied, unable to keep a certain coolness out of her voice.

"Stoppable," Josh said, nodding at Ron, who nodded back.

"Mankey."

"I, uh, I want to apologize about Friday," Josh said, looking more than a little uncomfortable and embarrassed. "I was a little more upset about us breaking up than I thought," he said, looking at Kim, "even though I know why you broke it off." Josh didn't elaborate, and his look of discomfort and embarrassment increased. "Anyway, when I saw the two of you in Bueno Nacho, on a date and obviously having a good time, something just snapped." Josh turned to Ron. "I have to admit, I was jealous of you, too, getting to have what I couldn't anymore."

Ron had been floored. Mankey, jealous of him?

"Anyway, I made an ass of myself, and I'm sorry. I'm just glad I didn't ruin your evening."

There was a long silence, then Kim said, "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry too, for what I said. That was purely out of anger, and I take it back."

Josh actually smiled. "The 'lemon' thing?" Kim nodded. "No big, I deserved it. It was a good comeback anyway. No hard feelings then?"

"No hard feelings," Kim assured him.

"Likewise," Ron had chimed in.

When Josh had gone, Ron said, "For a guy who's name sounds like 'monkey' Josh is a pretty stand-up guy."

"Yeah, he's not so bad." Ron had felt a spurt of jealousy, and a little fear, when Kim said that, but her next words wiped both feelings away.

"He's not quite up to the Ron Stoppable standard, though."

"The Ron Stoppable standard," Ron repeated softly. He looked down at Kim again. "My ego, by the way, is forever in your debt."

"My pleasure," Kim assured him with a smile. Her expression became sly. She sat up.

"I'll be right back," she announced before heading up stairs. She returned mere minutes later. Ron wondered briefly why she'd gone. He hadn't heard the toilet flush, so it couldn't have been to go to the bathroom. Still, there was something a bit...different about her when she came back.

Kim removed the pillow and nudged Ron a bit to one side, away from the couch's armrest. She sat down with her legs draped across his, but still close enough to wrap her arms around him.

"You know the weirdest thing about what's happening between us?" she asked.

Ron shook his head.

"We're coming at our relationship from the wrong end."

"How do you mean?" Ron inquired.

"Most adult relationships start with physical infatuation. Only if they last does real friendship, and then love, follow," Kim explained. "We, on the other hand, were friends first, then fell in love, and only now are getting...physical," she finished, her voice smoldering.

Ron touched his forehead to Kim's and rubbed the tip of her nose with his own.

"I see your point," he confessed. Kim just smiled.

"I thought you might," she proclaimed triumphantly. "Now, since Mom's at the hospital 'til six, and Dad's at soccer practice with the tweebs until then too, where was your hand again?"

Ron grinned and slid his hand under Kim's shirt, up along her side. He blinked suddenly. All his fingers encountered was skin. Her bra was gone.

Kim giggled. Ron's eyes dropped. Sure enough, two small bumps were visible through her shirt at the tips of her breasts. She kissed him, then said, seriously, "If I hadn't wanted you to cop a feel, I wouldn't have taken it off."

Ron's hand moved, engulfing the silky smooth, wonderfully soft cone of flesh that was his best friend's breast. Kim sighed as Ron caressed her, then let out a slight moan as his fingers closed on the nipple, tweaking it gently. More of the same followed. Soon, Ron was lifting Kim's shirt, and she was raising her arms above her head, smiling all the while, to facilitate its removal. When it was off Ron tossed it to the floor without a glance. His eyes were fixed on Kim, on her sleek, beautiful figure. It was a sight he'd barely imagined he'd ever actually see, and the reality was far, far better than any fantasy. Kim just sat back, smiling shyly while he looked.

Then her expression became playful. She grinned and leaned forward, taking hold of Ron's shirt. It soon fluttered to the carpet next to her own. Kim's hands roamed across Ron's chest, tracing the lines of his muscles, playing absently with his (admittedly sparse) chest hair.

"It's funny," Kim said. "I've seen you without a shirt thousands of times, but now, for some reason, it's very...arousing." She shifted her position, straddling his legs and facing him. Ron's jaw worked, but no words came out.

"Ron," Kim teased, an impish smile on her lips, "You've seen me topless before."

That did it. Ron chuckled, and relaxed a bit.

"Yeah." he conceded. "When we were four! A couple of things have changed since then!"

"I know," Kim said softly. She slid forward, slipping her arms around Ron's torso and pulling herself tight against him. She heard him sigh contentedly, even as his own arms went around her to return the embrace.

Ron reveled in the feeling of bare skin on bare skin. It was amazing, the most amazing hug he'd ever experienced, and he never wanted it to end. Kim nuzzled at his neck, kissing her way up to his ear.. She paused there, her warm, moist breath tickling it in a most enjoyable way.

"Ron," she whispered again, much more softly. She drew back a little.

"Yes, Kim?" he asked, eyes wide, heart pounding. Was she going to...

"I think-" she began, but didn't finish. A loud rumble echoed through the house.

Only years of mission honed reflexes saved them. When the garage door started to open Kim threw herself off the couch, somersaulting to her feet, snatching her shirt off the floor as she did so. As she sprinted upstairs Ron tugged on his own shirt. Shortly thereafter Mrs. Dr. Possible walked into the family room, and Kim came back down stairs, shirt and bra neatly in place.

Her Mom wasn't fooled.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked.

Kim and Ron blushed.

"I hope it wasn't something serious," Mrs. Dr. Possible said meaningfully.

Kim blushed brighter. When she said, "No, Mom, we're still waiting for that," Ron followed suit.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

_If anyone remembers the names I gave the chapters of Moods and Moods2, I'd like to hear from you, because I can't :) _

"Kimberly, Ronald, we'd like a word with you in the living room, if you don't mind," Mr. Dr. Possible said, gesturing at Mrs. Dr. Possible as he spoke. Kim studied her father's face. His voice and expression were both firm. Not stern, though, and Kim thought she could detect traces of concern. Her mother was easier to read. Mrs. Dr. Possible was clearly worried, though she was trying to hide it.

"I think we're about to get 'The Lecture'," Kim said to Ron out of the corner of her mouth. After Mrs. Dr. Possible had asked if she'd interrupted anything, she'd declined to say any more about the matter, instead waiting until Kim's father came home with the Tweebs and taking him aside for a private talk before dinner.

Dinner itself had passed without incident, though Kim had detected a strained undertone to the chatter at the table. Only after the meal was finished, the dishes were done and the kitchen was cleaned up did the other shoe drop.

"Sure, Daddy," Kim said agreeably. "Come on, Ron." Ron obeyed silently, trying to appear relaxed but not quite succeeding.

Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible settled on one of the two couches in the living room, while Kim and Ron took seats on the other. They spend a few seconds hesitating over how close to sit to one another before reaching an unspoken decision and sliding together, linking arms and holding each others hand, their fingers interlaced. That brought a brief smile to Mrs. Dr. Possible's face.

Mr. Dr. Possible was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on clasped hands, looking at them intently. He seemed to be pondering what to say. Finally he seemed to reach a decision and sat up.

"Kim, Ron, are you two having sex?" The frankness of the question startled Kim, as well as making her flush crimson with embarrassment. A quick glance showed Ron's face was just as red, and beads of sweat had popped into view on his forehead.

"No, Daddy!" Kim denied, a bit more forcefully that she'd intended. She thought she'd made the idea sound revolting, and could just imagine what Ron was thinking. She squeezed Ron's hand reassuringly then added, a touch defiantly, "But we will, when the time is right."

"To spite your parents isn't a good reason to have sex," Mr. Dr. Possible said sharply.

"I know that, Daddy, but-" Mr. Dr. Possible cut her off with a raised hand.

"Your mother and I are just worried that you two are rushing into this. I mean, you've only been dating for a week, for Heaven's sake!" Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded her assent.

"Really, Kimmy, there's no reason to hurry," she said. "We didn't," she added, indicating her husband.

Kim's eyes narrowed. She gave Ron a thin smile. "Remind me again," Kim addressed her parents, "How much time, exactly, passed between the first time you two met, and the day you got married?"

The Drs. Possible traded uncomfortable looks.

"Four and a half months," Mr. Dr. Possible admitted at last.

"Yeah. Whereas Ron and I have known each other for fifteen _years_, have been friends almost as long, and have been _best_ friends for at least, what? Ten years?" Kim directed the last at Ron, who nodded vigorously.

"At least," he agreed.

"You're still children-" Mr. Dr. Possible began, cutting himself off as he saw Kim stiffen angrily. "Ok," he admitted reluctantly. "I know you're eighteen, and legally adults. I know I can't stop you from doing what you want in this matter. We're just asking you to take a longer view, that's all."

"Daddy, I know you mean well, but seriously. You and Mom got married when you were both twenty-one. Three whole years older than Ron and I are."

"Which brings up a couple of questions," Ron said, speaking up for the first time. He looked at Kim's parents.

"Was your wedding night your first time?" he asked. It was the Drs. Possible's turn to blush.

"Ah, no. No it wasn't," Mrs. Dr. Possible said quietly.

Ron slide the knife in deeper. "Was your first time together the first time for either of you?" Silence answered him. He twisted the blade.

"You were both at least eighteen the first time though, right?"

Thundering silence.

"Well," Ron said cheerfully, looking at Kim. "We seem to have a case of 'Do as we say, not as we do' going on here." She gazed back at him in wonder, and then turned to her parents.

"Well?" she demanded. "You two turned out all right. What makes you think Ron and I won't?"

Her parents seemed to deflate. Her father let out a sigh.

"I wasn't in love with the girl I lost my virginity to," he said slowly. "I told her I was, but I was lying. I was just using her to satisfy my own needs." Kim and Ron stared at him wide eyed. He smiled sadly. "Oh, I thought I meant it at the time, but in hindsight, I realize I didn't care as much about her as I did about getting laid."

"When I was sixteen," Mrs. Dr. Possible took up, "I went to a party with some of my friends. There was alcohol there, and I got drunk. One of the people there was a shy boy from my class. He was nice enough, but like I said, shy. Until he got drunk too. Then he came up to me, bold as brass, and asked if he could fuck me." Kim cringed as the crude word left her mother's mouth for the first time in Kim's hearing. Mrs. Dr. Possible looked down at the floor. "I said yes, and that was the end of my virginity."

"You were date-raped?" Kim choked. Her mother shook her head.

"No, Kim. I got drunk and made a stupid decision that I've regretted ever since. The boy in question felt just as bad the next day as I did, and said so. It took me a long time to forgive him, and even longer to forgive myself, but in the end I did both. Your father and I just don't want you to repeat our mistakes."

Kim sat back, stunned. This was a side of her parents she'd never even suspected existed. She looked at Ron. He smiled, shrugged, and said, "I'll wait as long as you want me too, Kim." Kim smiled back, leaned forward, kissed him and said, "I know you would."

Returning to her parents she said, "I know you're only acting out of concern for us, and we're grateful." Ron nodded his agreement. "But we're also asking you to trust our judgment on this. If it's a mistake, so be it. It's ours to make."

Mr. Dr. Possible sighed again and looked at Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Well, honey, I think we've been routed on all fronts." Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded with a smile.

"Did you notice how they stuck up for each other?" she commented. "I think that's a good sign."

"All right then. Kim, Ron, we'll leave that matter in your hands." The two stood up and made to leave the room. Just before they exited, Mr. Dr. Possible paused and looked back.

"One thing, Ronald. No hanky-panky while we're in the house, understood?" Kim and Ron blushed. "The reason I say that," Mr. Dr. Possible went on. "Is because - and understand I can't say for sure, because I don't know - but if Kim is anything like her mother, well, let's just say that she's going to be very...vocal when it comes to expressing her feelings about certain things," he finished with a sly grin and a wink. "I'd rather not hear that." Kim and her mother were both bright red, and Ron just stared, his mouth gaping in disbelief. As Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible left the room, Kim finally got a word out.

"DADDY!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

__

_Thanks to: Realmz Jetter, Triaxx2 and gargoylesama.  
_

"I still can't believe my Dad said that," Kim grumbled as she opened her locker and stowed her backpack. She'd spent the whole weekend barely speaking to her father, in no small part because, whenever Kim would glare at him, he'd just start laughing.

"It was kind of over-the-top," Ron agreed amicably. His expression grew sly. "Still, the important question is, is it true?"

Kim gave him a cold stare. "If you want to find out, you'll wipe that grin off your face," she growled.

Ron feigned deep confusion. "You mean, if I want to find out if you're a 'screamer' I shouldn't ask if you're a screamer?"

"That's right," Kim proclaimed forcefully, before laughing at the contradictory nature of her demand.

"Is it true?" Ron asked again, seriously.

"Well, it is for my Mom," Kim confirmed. "When she and Daddy built our house they had the floor, walls and ceiling of the master bedroom soundproofed for that very reason, and even so, the Tweebs and I can still sometimes hear her when they're..." Kim trailed off, her face twitching into an expression of disgust. "Eeewww! If you hadn't know this before, never think of your parents doing it," she cautioned.

"I'll try to remember that," Ron nodded, slipping his arm around Kim's waist. It was only ten after eight. That left twenty minutes to kill before their first class of the day. Kim let Ron draw her toward him, smiling as he bent to kiss her.

"Ron," she whispered, "Remember the school's policy on PDA's." Public display's of affection were strictly Against The Rules, and Mr. Barkin had already caught them twice. A third infraction, he'd promised, would buy them an in-school suspension, not something that Kim was looking forward to. The touch of Ron's lips on hers drove such worries from her mind, however, and she returned the kiss enthusiastically.

Ron's other hand went to Kim's arm, gliding up it toward her shoulder. Kim suddenly stiffened and winced. Ron drew back, startled. Kim twisted her arm out from under Ron's hand.

"Ow," she said.

Ron lifted the sleeve of Kim's shirt a little, just enough to reveal a bandage on her upper arm.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kim replied. "Just a cut, no big."

"Sorry, I didn't know," Ron apologized. Kim gave him a reassuring smile. "Like I said, no big. It just stung a bit when you touched it." She moved toward him again, fully intent on resuming their osculatory endeavors when she noticed a third party watching them intently.

Bonnie Rockwaller stood a few feet away, smirking at them, two members of her posse of sycophants lurking behind her, snickering.

"So it _is_ true. You really are dating Stoppable." Bonnie shook her head in disgust. "What's the matter, Kimmy? Run out of options and had to settle for the dregs, did we?" Bonnie sneered contemptuously. Her followers giggled. Kim stiffened, but said nothing. Bonnie turned her attention to Ron.

"Still, I suppose in a way you're perfect for each other: Loser and loser," she cackled. Bonnie's lapdogs cracked up. Ron also said nothing, merely returned a tolerant look. Bonnie apparently wasn't expecting her jabs to get no response, for a slight hint of disappointment touched her features. In the silence that followed, the slight touch became a scowl. Eventually Bonnie threw up her arms in disgust.

"Whatever!" Bonnie glared at the two, then turned to leave. Looking over her shoulder, Bonnie threw one last barb. "See you losers later. I'm going to find Brick. You know, my boyfriend. My _decent_ boyfriend."

That, it seemed, was a bit more than Kim was willing to tolerate. She gave Ron a look that combined anger with malicious humor, and winked at him. Then she called after Bonnie.

"You do that, Bonnie. Find your boyfriend. I, on the other hand, don't see why I should settle for a _boy_, when I can have a _man_!"

* * *

Mr. Barkin paced back and forth in front of his desk, gathering his thoughts it seemed, mapping out the tirade Ron was certain was coming. He, Kim, Bonnie and her two camp followers had erupted in a major confront after Kim's stinging retort to Bonnie's insults.

'A major cat fight,' Ron thought, hiding a self-satisfied smile. Kim had gone to the mat for him. For him! Bonnie had spun and charged without a moments hesitation, and her posse had joined in when it became apparent Bonnie was totally outclassed. Hair was pulled, faces scratched. While Kim showed Bonnie her proper place, Ron had dealt with the posse. He didn't like hitting girls. Real men, his father had taught him, didn't, no matter what. But three-to-one was more than even Kim could manage, and two well placed fists had taken Bonnie's allies out of the fight. Just in time for Barkin to show up.

The tirade never came. Barkin may have wanted to deliver one, but in the end all he managed to say was: "Three day suspension. All of you."


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

_Forlong: There are different sects within Judaism, just like there are in Christianity. The two main groups are Orthodox and Reform. Not being a Jew myself I'm sure I can explain the difference properly, but I'll try to give you an idea: An orthodox Jew tries to live by the laws in the Old Testament. A reform Jew does as well, but reinterprets the laws to better suit the modern world. Just as an example, in an orthodox congregation, the men and women sit seperately. In a reform congregation they sit together._

_ Thanks to: jamesstutz, continental-line, John Steppenwolf, Triaxx2 _

"Young lady, we are deeply disappointed in you," Kim's father said sternly. Her mother added a frown of her own.

"Fighting in school? Really, Kim, you ought to know better than that."

"I do know, Mom, and I'm sorry you're upset, but it _was_ self defense," Kim explained in a chagrined voice.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible nodded almost in spite of themselves. They had just gotten off the phone with Mr. Barkin, who had explained that Bonnie and her friends had in fact started the fight. Additionally, Bonnie had done all of the face scratching too, and Kim's face bore a half dozen scabbing lines where Bonnie's long nails had broken Kim's skin.

"That may be so," Mr. Dr. Possible conceded, "and Bonnie certainly bears most of the responsibility, but you do too, for provoking her the way you did."

"All I did was stick up for Ron!" Kim protested.

"And in so doing," Mrs. Dr. Possible said calmly, "You played right into Bonnie's hands. You shouldn't have given her the satisfaction of a retort." Mrs. Dr. Possible paused and glanced sideways at her husband. A very slight smile briefly touched his lips. Mrs. Dr. Possible turned back to her daughter.

"It was a good one, though," she said, favoring Kim with a slight smile of her own.

Kim kept her face expressionless, but inside she was confused. Her 'rents were dropping the hammer on her for what had happened, but they approved of what she had done? Kim started to wonder about the mysterious ways of parents when a sudden insight struck her. Mr. Barkin had been furious with Bonnie, but considerably more restrained with Kim and Ron, at least after he talked to the other students who had witnessed the exchange. The relish that usually infused his voice when he handed out punishments had been absent when he'd handed down Ron and her suspensions.

Kim thought about that. Fighting on school grounds was against the rules, which required that anyone involved in a fight, for whatever reason, get a three day suspension. That seemed a little harsh to Kim, and, she suddenly realized, Mr. Barkin felt the same way! Except he couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't his job to judge the rules, only to enforce them.

It occurred to Kim that her parents were in the same boat. They couldn't tell her that she was free to obey only those rules she agreed with while ignoring the ones she didn't, no matter what they thought of the rules themselves.

'Something to remember for when I'm a parent,' she thought.

"In any case," Mr. Dr. Possible went on, "So you don't think this suspension is a vacation, you're grounded to the house for the duration. No guests, no TV, no phone calls. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy," Kim answered meekly. "Uh, what about missions?"

Mr. Dr. Possible considered that. "If one comes up, I suppose so, but you're not to call Wade looking for one. And however long you're on the mission will be added to your grounding."

"Yes, Daddy," Kim repeated.

* * *

Ron was leaning back in the chair in front of his computer playing a game on his GameBoy when a soft tone announced an incoming chat message. He smiled when he saw the ID of the sender. It was Kim, of course. 

"How's your suspension going?" he read aloud. His fingers tapped out a reply.

"Not bad, 'rents were a little freaked, Mom more so than Dad, and she mostly about what her friends will think when they hear the news." The last was typed by fingers that hammered at the keys. As usual, his mother was more interested in herself that she was in him. Sometimes he wondered what his dad saw in the woman and...

"That's too bad :(. You grounded like I am?" Ron smiled. He could almost hear Kim's voice. She had a wonderful gift for being sympathetic without sounding condescending.

"Yeah. Mom wanted a couple of weeks I think, but Dad insisted on just three days." Good old Dad. Well, not really. True, Ron's dad wasn't nearly as annoying as his mother, but he didn't make any great effort to keep her from trying to micromanage Ron's life, either. Still...

"What terms?"

"Eh, the usual: no friends, no TV, no games, no nothing basically."

"Good thing they forgot to mention the computer, just like my folks did, huh?"

Ron smiled, a touch viciously. "Oh, they mentioned it all right. I'm not supposed to use for anything other that school work."

"Oh, well, I don't want to get you in trouble. I guess I'll let you go and see you in three?"

"Nah, don't sweat it K.P. Dad had to go to an actuarial thing in Sacramento; some kind of training/class/test thing, and Mom went with him. They just left a little while ago, and won't be back for three days, so I'm on the honor system. And, I have to add, I'm a very lenient warden."

"Ron! You shouldn't do stuff like that!" Ron smiled again. Once more he could hear Kim's voice in his head. Funny thing was, unlike his mom, when Kim mother-henned him, he didn't mind it at all.

"Relax, K.P., this is the only real liberty I'm taking. Unless, of course, you'd like me to sneak over to your house..." A long pause followed, and in his mind's eye Ron could see Kim blushing prettily while she considered her reply. Finally an answer came back.

"Tempting :) Very tempting. But if my 'rents caught us..."

"I understand," Ron typed, only slightly disappointed. Kim wouldn't be Kim if she broke the rules so easily. "Still, a guy can dream, can't he?"

"A girl can, too, and she will :)"

"I love you, Kim."

"I love you, Ron."

"See you in three."

"You too. xxxoooxxx"

Ron leaned back again and smiled. Three days would be a long time. But Kim was definitely worth waiting for.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Kim was midway through the morning of the second day of her suspension when the Kimmunicator went off. She practically dove for it, she was so bored.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she demanded eagerly.

"Drakken and Shego," Wade said grimly. Kim's dark skinned, moon faced tech guru hit a key on his computer, bringing up a grainy, black-and-white image from a surveillance camera. The scene was the interior of a jewelry store, with a trench coat wearing Drakken and green jumpsuited Shego dominating the frame. "They hit a DeBeers retail outlet in New York City and took a couple million dollars worth of stuff."

"Drakken must be planning to sell it, to raise money for his latest 'take over the world' play," Kim theorized. "Call Ron, and ring us up a ride!"

* * *

Kim cast a critical eye around the wreckage of the DeBeers store. It was a major puzzle. Drakken and Shego had smashed just about every display case in the place, but they'd taken only a tiny fraction of the merchandise. That didn't make any sense. Ron seemed to agree, picking up a platinum tennis bracelet from the floor and peering at it before he handed it to a store employee.

"How much is that thing worth?" he asked. The employee shrugged.

"Probably eleven or twelve hundred dollars, retail."

Ron turned to Kim. "So why didn't they take it? Why didn't they take everything?" It was Kim's turn to shrug. She lifted the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, can you play the whole tape of the robbery?"

"Sure, Kim, coming right up."

Ron moved to stand behind Kim, peering over her shoulder as the tape began to play. Kim found she had some trouble concentrating on the image on the screen, especially after Ron put his hands on her hips. He probably wasn't even aware he'd done it, let alone what kind of effect it was having on her. Still, she didn't pull away.

'If Ron and I are going to be lovers,' Kim told herself firmly, 'I'm just going to have to get used to him touching me, so it doesn't distract me while we're on missions.' She shook her head slightly and returned her attention to the Kimmunicator.

The store had been closed at the time of the robbery, and completely deserted. The front of the store was barely visible on the edge of the camera's field of vision. The glass panes of the doors exploded inward as Shego's power hit them. The complete lack of sound made things a little weird, but that was nothing compared to what happened after Drakken and Shego hove into view. They roamed the store, smashing cases, but not looting. Instead, they moved slowly. Now and then Shego would pick up an item and examine it, sometimes holding it up for Drakken to look at.

"What the hell..?" Ron exclaimed softly. Kim turned to look him in the eye. She wondered if she looked as befuddled as he did.

"It almost looks like they're," she began.

"Shopping!" they finished as one.

* * *

Wade found Drakken's latest lair with no more than the usual difficulty. It was on an island in the Caribbean, in the Bahamas to be exact. Kim and Ron arrived on the tiny spit of land via miniature sub while a Global Justice strike force lurked out of sight over the horizon. From the beach they low-crawled through scrub grass and mangroves to the crest of a low hill. What they found on reaching the crest shocked and amazed them.

The 'lair' was a tin roofed bungalow, one of a dozen or so that could be seen on the long, narrow island. Dr. Drakken was behind the bungalow, lying in a hammock hung between two palm trees. He was clad only in Bermuda shorts, with an icy drink sitting on the ground next to him. Shego, wearing a skimpy two-piece bathing suit, was lying next to him in the hammock. The two were entwined in each others arms, kissing, apparently completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"What the hell?" Ron whispered. He shot an incredulous glance at Kim, who was staring wide eyed at the spectacle. The two ducked down behind the crest.

"Drakken and Shego?" Kim asked. Ron wasn't sure if she sounded surprised, or sickened. Maybe a little of both.

"And since when?" Ron wondered aloud.

Kim looked at him. "I'm guessing since the Moodulator thing. After all, that whole incident got _us _to face our feelings for each other. Maybe the same thing happened to them?"

Ron considered that and nodded once in silent agreement.

"But what the heck is this place? It doesn't look like your typical Drakken hideout."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade, we've got a bit of a puzzle. What can you find out about this island? It doesn't seem like lair material." She didn't bother to mention the unusual goings on. Wade's fingers flew across his keyboard, and moments later he had an answer.

"The island is privately owned, by a company called Romantic Getaways, out of the Nassau. Strictly legitimate, it seems. The place is a resort for couples only, no kids allowed."

"Drakken and Shego are nearby, and so is a bungalow. Can you find out which one it is, and who's registered there?"

"No problem, Kim," Wade assured her. A few seconds later he had an answer for her. "The bungalow is number twelve, and according to the resort's guest registry, it's currently occupied by, uh..." Wade hesitated.

"By who, Wade?" Kim asked urgently.

"Uh, Drew and Karen Lipskey, newlyweds on their honeymoon."

"Shego's real name is Karen?" Ron sputtered.

"Shego and Drakken are married?" Kim gasped.

Green light flared above them. Kim and Ron looked up to see Shego standing over them, hands blazing. "Yes to both," she snarled.


	10. Chapter 10

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

_Triaxx2: Well, it's a reaction anyway :)  
_

_wildste: Glad you're enjoying it_.  
__

_John Steppenwolf: That's something you and Triaxx2 have in common. _

Kim kicked herself for not paying attention and letting Shego get the drop on them. She and Ron dove in opposite directions, juking wildly to avoid Shego's plasma blasts while they opened the range and gave themselves room to work. Shego was a top-notch unarmed combat specialist, and an almost even match for Kim. Unfortunately for Shego, Kim wasn't alone Even though Ron wasn't up to Kim's skill level, sheer weight of numbers would ensure a short, one-sided fight.

At least it should have. And it would have, if Drakken hadn't joined the fray. Kim had been barely paying attention to her blue-skinned arch foe, as he was usually little if any threat. Ron wasn't watching Drakken either, his eyes fixed on the main threat, Shego. So neither Ron nor Kim noticed what Drakken was up to until it was too late.

Kim gasped as a red hot spike stabbed into her thigh. At least it felt like a red hot spike. A look revealed a tiny, feathered dart. Shego, who had been closing in for an attack, backed off at once, a satisfied expression on her face. From behind the bikini clad villainess came a yelp from Ron. Even as she began to sway on her feet, Kim tried to turn and look. Her head didn't want to budge. Instead, it drooped forward. The ground came rushing up.

Shego, with Drakken's help, carried the members of Team Possible down the slight hill to the bungalow, where they placed Kim and Ron in patio chairs. Each wrist and ankle was secured to the chair frame, and a strap was put across their chests and pulled snug. Kim watched all this as calmly as she could, which wasn't very. A sensation close to panic was flooding through her, brought on by her inability to move so much as a muscle, at least not voluntarily. She was still breathing and blinking, so she wasn't completely paralyzed, but...

Dr. Drakken bent over her, placing two fingers on her neck. 'Checking my pulse,' Kim realized. Then Drakken produced a penlight and shined it in Kim's eyes. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed satisfied, and moved on to Ron, where he repeated his procedure. When he straightened up he looked down at the two and smiled.

"No need to be alarmed," Drakken said in an oddly reassuring tone of voice. "The compound in the darts temporarily shuts down the voluntary nervous system, but there are no lasting side effects, and it should be wearing off momentarily." He said nothing more, just stood and waited. Shego joined him, sliding an arm around Drakken's waist even as he settled one across her shoulders. The two shared a look, and smiles, that could only be described as 'sugary'.

'What the hell is going on here?' Kim wondered silently. 'Shego has always hated Drakken, or at least, despised him. Why is she suddenly unable to keep her hands off him?' Sensation, and control, were returning now, and Kim tested her bonds. Too tight. She wouldn't get out of them easily. 'And Drakken. He's never shown any interest in girls at all, that I've ever noticed. He's always been focused on taking over the world. Why is he suddenly interested in Shego?' That was a real puzzle. For all that Drakken was a mad genius, and Shego was his sidekick, she was the dominant half of the duo, and most of the time Drakken seemed more afraid of Shego than anything else.

Finally Kim regained control of her voice. "I don't know what your scheme is Drakken, but you won't get away with it!" she growled.

"Please, Kim, there's no need to be hostile," Drakken appealed.

"Oh really?" Kim asked sarcastically, glancing at her bonds.

"Well, you did interrupt our honeymoon," Shego interjected.

"What is up with that?" Kim demanded. "Are you two really married?"

Shego seemed to glow. "Yes," she answered, favoring Drakken with an almost shy smile. "Six days now."

Kim made a face. "Uh, well, congratulations, I guess, but, uh..."

"But what?" Drakken inquired politely.

Kim floundered. She couldn't think of a way to put into words the question she wanted to ask. Ron came to her rescue.

"I think what Kim is trying to say is, this would be a lot easier to deal with if you two weren't acting COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM NORMAL!"

"Oh, you mean the whole 'angry Shego, crazy Drakken' thing," Shego said calmly. She turned to Drakken. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

"You go first, my love," Drakken answered. Shego smiled, kissed him lightly, and turned back to Kim and Ron.

"After the Moodulator incident, I was wiped out. Intense emotion has a physical price, and for a while after my Moodulator burned out, I couldn't get angry at anything," Shego explained. "Drew," she said, smiling at Drakken again, "took advantage of the calm to ask me about _why_ I was always so angry." When Kim and Ron exchanged puzzled looks Shego chuckled. "He minored in psychology in college, you know, and dabbled in psychiatry too. Anyway, to get right to the point, I had a distant father. He wasn't close to any of us," Shego clarified, apparently referring to her brothers, "but he was especially distant to me. I guess he didn't know how to deal with me being a girl, and it only got worse as I got older. The more I'd try to reach him, the more he'd push me a way. Finally, when I was sixteen, he died. I was furious. To me it was as if he'd done it deliberately, to get as far away from me as he could." Shego was trembling as she finished, and her were misty, but she shed no tears. "I've never forgiven him for that," she added, her voice cold. Shego shook herself.

"Anyway, Drew reminds me of my father in a lot of ways, so I latched onto him as a replacement father figure. Part of the reason I was so angry at him at the end of the Moodulator incident was that he'd rejected my emotional advances, just like my father had."

Kim and Ron were both staring open mouthed. They weren't sure what they had expected to hear, but this certainly wasn't it. Drakken took up the tale.

"That all came out as we talked," he explained, 'As did the fact that I tried pushing Karen away because, well, I have a domineering mother. I've been trying to get out from under her thumb for forty-three years, and the last thing I wanted was another pushy woman in my life." Drakken said the last almost sadly, and gave Shego an apologetic smile. Shego just smiled and snuggled up against him.

"Anyway, Karen and I did a lot of talking. We're both psychologically scarred, but we figured we could help each other, so..."

"Well, that's great and all," Ron allowed, "But married? And don't take this the wrong way, but you two seem awfully chipper."

Drakken chuckled. Shego smiled.

"That's easily explained," Shego said. She turned slightly and lifted her hair off the back of her neck. A silvery object gleamed there. Kim goggled at her.

"A Moodulator?" Shego nodded. Drakken emulated Shego and revealed that he, too, was wearing a Moodulator.

"But, but..." Kim stammered.

"Oh, these are a bit different than the ones Bortel made," Drakken explained. "They only have one setting, and instead of inducing constantly high levels of emotion, they'll gradually taper off until they shut down a year from now."

"But why?" Kim demanded, her voice almost sick.

"Because they keep us calm around one another, which allows us to have conversations instead of shouting matches," Shego said patiently. "We're hoping that, by the time they wear off, we'll have worked out our respective issues, and can have a relationship built on friendship and mutual respect, instead of resentment and hostility."

Kim wasn't sure what to say to that, so she asked, "So what happens to us, then?"

"Nothing at all," Drakken said, smiling again. "You shouldn't have any trouble getting loose, eventually, and I'm sure your friends in Global Justice will check up on you long before you even get thirsty. As for Karen and I, we'll be on our way. You'll find the stolen jewelry in the bungalow. It was just bait anyway."

"Huh?" Kim and Ron exclaimed at the same time. "But why?" Ron asked. "Why lure us down here if not to try and kill us?"

"Closure," Shego answered. "Drew and I haven't reformed, exactly. Not yet anyway. But a lot of our past actions were fuelled by our issues with our parents."

Drakken nodded. "My attempts to take over the world were, at least in part, an effort to impress my mother and make her see that I'm an adult, a task I now realize is impossible."

"So we're going away," Shego concluded. "And we'd appreciate it if you didn't try to follow us." With that, the two turned and walked hand-in-hand into the bungalow. There was a bright flash from inside, then silence.

'They got out using a teleportation module that self-destructed right after. No way to trace where they went," Kim moped. Dr. Director, who had come along with the strike force, though only as an observer, nodded grimly.

"Well, we'll keep an eye out for them," she promised. "They're bound to turn up sooner or later. In the meantime, why don't you two go home and get some rest. You've had a long day, and Dr. Morrison says you need a good night's sleep to get the last of that paralyzing agent out of your systems."

Kim and Ron managed feeble 'Yes, ma'ams' before boarding a GJ transport for Middleton. They planned to do a little cuddling on the way back, but sleep overtook them five minutes after the plane left the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.**

**Warning**: this chapter contains a moderately graphic sexual situation. If you are easily offended by such things, well, don't say I didn't warn you.

_I believe this chapter conforms to the 'R' rating and FanFiction rules. If you think otherwise, please let me know._

_continental-line: My pleasure :)_

_ John Steppenwolf, Lonestar: Thanks._

Ron gave Kim a gentle squeeze and inhaled slightly. His nose captured the scent of her hair, her skin, her perfume (of which she wore only a very little) and a touch of strawberries, from her favorite body lotion. It was her own unique fragrance, one he had long been aware of, but never really appreciated. Kim turned to look at him, a questioning smile on her lips. She was leaning against his chest as they sat on the sofa in the living room of her home. It was the day after the end of their suspensions and groundings, the first time they'd had together in what seemed like forever. Amazing how three days could seem like an eternity. Ron didn't count the mission. They'd been too busy throughout for him to call it time spent with Kim, even though he'd been in her company the whole time. He grinned. Life was weird that way. 

"What?" Kim asked quietly.

"I was just thinking how much I enjoy being with you, Kim," Ron answered. Kim's smile changed from questioning to contented, and perhaps a trifle smug. She returned to her relaxed position and murmured, "Almost as much as I enjoy being with you, I'll bet."

Ron smiled to himself. Kim sounded a lot happier today. She'd been in kind of a weird mood after they'd got back from the Caribbean. Not gloomy, exactly. Pensive was more like it.

"I'm glad you've cheered up, too. You were in a bit of a funk yesterday," he commented. Kim sighed deeply, and Ron made a face. 'Maybe she isn't over whatever was bugging her,' he thought, regretting that he'd mentioned it. As if in answer to his thought Kim spoke.

"Do you think Drakken and Shego will make it? As a couple, I mean?" Ron sensed an undercurrent to her words, an unspoken 'Will we make it?'.

"I don't know, Kim. Nothing in life is guaranteed, you know. My folks always say that relationships don't happen by magic. They take constant work to maintain."

Kim turned to look at him again.

"I mean," Ron continued, "We've had to work at being friends, and we'll have to work at being a couple, too."

Kim blushed slightly, as if aware of her transparency, but smiled and laid a hand on Ron's cheek.

"When did you get so insightful?" she asked, her voice at once amused and curious.

"When I pay attention, I can read you like a book, Kim, just like you do to me," Ron responded gently.

"As for Drakken and Shego, no matter what happens between them, I doubt we've seen the last of them," he added.

Kim sighed again. "I suppose you're right. Old habits die hard, after all." That was true. Drakken hadn't been entirely honest about the stolen jewelry, for example. Most of it was where he'd said it would be, but some of it had been missing. "Still, if they do grow to love each other, they might find a new purpose for their lives."

"I won't hold my breath," Ron answered.

"Cynic," Kim accused, smiling.

"Realist," Ron retorted with a grin.

Kim got a peculiar look on her face, an almost conspiratorial one. She sat up and turned so she was facing him. The smile on her lips grew broader. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"There's something to be said for realism," she admitted in a provocative voice. She kissed him again and put a hand on Ron's leg. There was nothing new about that, except that the hand was on the _inside _of his leg, and was drifting upstream. Ron's blood started surging and his pulse quickened. When Kim's fingers drifted across the suddenly tight cloth covering his crotch Ron gasped. When they lingered there, massaging him gently, he thought he might have a heart attack right then. Kim ceased her kissing and drew back slightly, staring into his eyes. She said not a word, just smiled at him. It was a playfully sly smile, like she had a secret, and... Ron lost his train of thought when Kim's eyes fell to his crotch and her other hand joined the first in working at the fly of his jeans.

"Kim," he rasped. Her eyes returned briefly to his. "Shh," she shushed him. The button at his waist popped open, followed by the zipper being drawn down. In the back of his mind Ron welcomed the easing of the constriction. In the front of his mind he wondered if this was really happening, or if he was only dreaming. He fervently hoped it was the former.

Kim undid the snap on his boxers, spread the cloth, and smiled. A finger traced up and down his length. Kim looked up again. "Very nice," she commented, her fingers now encircling him and stroking gently. Ron gasped and tensed up as a wave of pleasure shot through him. Kim seemed to know just how to handle things to get the maximum effect, and Ron had an inkling of why that was. He let himself relax, sagging back against the couch, reveling in Kim's ministrations. This was nothing like doing it himself. It was far, far more intense, and as a result it didn't last. Ron held off as long as he could, but when Kim leaned forward again and breathed into his ear the words "Do it" he lost the battle, and erupted.

Kim couldn't help but giggle. The look on Ron's face when she had started in on him had been priceless, matched only by the sheer wonder she had felt as she watched his face while she touched him. Now Ron was slouched back in the couch, panting, utterly relaxed, his head tipped back and his eyes closed.

For her part, Kim gazed at the spectacle below her. Strands of glistening fluid streaked Ron's belly. Kim had never seen a man ejaculate before, even when she'd been experimenting in Ron's body. She had closed her eyes every one of the few times she'd been able to try it. It had been an interesting slight, to say the least. She hadn't realized the system had that much power, to throw the stuff as far as it had.

The stuff. Kim stared at it. She knew all kinds of rude terms for it, but didn't allow herself to think them. Nor did she admit the clinical term. For some reason she just didn't want to. Kim noted, with slight disappointment, that Ron was softening, even under the continued caress of her fingers. An idea as to how to fix that popped into her head. It would require something on her part that she wasn't sure she wanted to do, but...

She scooped up a dollop of it. Opinions among the girls at school were varied. Some claimed it was disgusting while others loved it. There was only one way to find out. Kim tasted it. She pondered the sensation. There wasn't really any flavor at all. Perhaps a touch of sweetness, but that was about it. She made up her mind, and scooped up a much larger glob. She cleared her throat. Ron opened his eyes. Kim showed him her finger, and what was on it. Then, quite deliberately, she licked it off. Ron's eyes widened.

"Essence of Ron," Kim purred, swallowing theatrically. "Delicious." She smiled as her fingers felt Ron grow hard again. It had worked! She leaned forward.

"Now, since you're 'up for it', what do you say to an encore performance?"

Ron grinned. "If this is dream, I'm gonna kill myself when I wake up," he proclaimed. "An encore would be great," he added in a more relaxed tone. "And then it'll be your turn!"

Kim smiled. "If we have enough time." That was an issue. It was only four thirty, so in theory they had an hour at least before Kim's parents and brothers got home.

"In the meantime," Kim said, "One encore, coming up." She giggled at the pun, then gave Ron a smoldering look. "Except this time, I think I'll use my mouth."


	12. Chapter 12

****

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

__

I've decided, after some reflection, to change Moods 2 just a bit. What I had earlier posted as an alternate ending will now become a regular chapter. The old chapter 12 will become chapter 13.

Ron approached the school with something very like dread gnawing at his guts. Yesterday afternoon one of the most amazing things in his entire life (to date) had happened, something he'd been dreaming about ever since he hit puberty and found out what the word 'fellatio' meant. It had been as wonderful as he'd ever imagined, maybe even better, and the fact that it was Kim that had done it to him should have been the icing on the cake.

At the time, it seemed like it was. Even after Ron left for his own house, he'd been on a cloud. His euphoria had lasted all the way until bed time, and then it had ended. Not a crash and burn end. Nor was it a mere return to normal levels of emotion. Instead, some kind of barely perceptible, nameless feeling had started nibbling at the edges of his mind. He'd found himself unable to sleep, his thoughts whirling out of control as he wrestled with whatever it was that was bothering him.

Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, between fitful bouts of nightmare haunted sleep, Ron had put a name to what was bothering him.

He was afraid. Of exactly what, and why, he hadn't been sure at first. Then, as the sky outside his window began to lighten, Ron had finally put his finger on just what it was that terrified him so. What he and Kim had done had been a step across a line than couldn't be taken back. They had done something that would alter the fundamental nature of their relationship forever, had altered it forever, and only now was Ron realizing the enormity of what they had done.

Ron saw Kim waiting for him, saw her smile and wave when she caught sight of him. Part of him wanted to run away and hide. Another part wanted to ignore her, or pretend somehow that what had happened yesterday hadn't really happened at all. Just why that was, he couldn't really say. He loved Kim. He had said so, and meant every word of it. So why should the physical act of love be more daunting to him than the expression of the emotion?

Ron waved back and returned the smile, then took Kim in his arms and hugged her. She clung to him, snuggling close. Ron inhaled deeply. She smelled wonderful, as usual, and her scent temporarily settled his thoughts.

"I love you," Ron whispered fiercely. "I love you."

Kim looked up at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Ron lied, then changed his mind. "Yes. I'm all mixed up inside, Kim."

"About us?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Ron confessed, his heart wincing at the stricken look that flashed across Kim's face.

"Well," Kim said, taking his hand, "Let's talk about it. I'm sure we can work it out." She led him toward a bench near the flagpole. Hedges screened it somewhat. It wasn't private, by any means, but it was out of the way. Kim took a seat, and Ron planted himself beside her.

"Now," she invited, "tell me how you're feeling."

Ron began to talk. He would later admit that he didn't give a very coherent explanation, but Kim didn't seem to mind. She sat, listening patiently, while Ron poured out his troubles. Finally he wrapped up by saying, "I guess I didn't realize until yesterday just how much our relationship has changed, K.P., and it sort of took me by surprise. Scared me, too."

Kim didn't say anything at first, just leaned in and laid her head on Ron's shoulder. Then, after a long silence, she said, "I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Remember what happened in The Chair? I couldn't tell you that I loved you, because I was afraid of all the baggage that went along with admitting how I felt."

Ron nodded slowly. He would never forget the shattering events of that wonderful night.

"I was afraid, and you helped me. Now you're afraid, and I'll help you. I'm not sure how, just yet, but we'll find a way."

Ron stared at Kim, amazed by the calm resolution in her voice. He shouldn't have been, he reminded himself. Kim Possible wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

Kim relaxed immensely as Ron bared his soul to her. She'd been half expecting him to say that what had happened had been a mistake, that they should just stay friends. Kim didn't know, didn't even want to think about how she would have reacted if Ron had said that. It was too devastating to contemplate. Thankfully he hadn't said anything of the sort. Instead, Ron explained how awkward he felt.

"I mean, think about it, K.P. Here we are, best friends having a before school chat, just like we've done thousands of times before, but today it's different. It _feels_ different, at least to me because, well, for Pete's sake, sixteen hours ago..." Ron paused, as if working up his nerve, a kind of wild eyed look of disbelief on his face. "Sixteen hours ago you had my..." Ron blushed, unable to bring himself to say the word. "You know...in your mouth!" He said it quietly, but in a tone that made it clear he still had trouble believing it had actually happened.

"I know," Kim agreed. "I can't quite believe it either, even though I'm the one who started the whole thing. Looking back, it almost seems like it was someone else doing it."

Kim felt Ron's arm go around her. He seemed to take comfort from touching her, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"You know what I think?" she asked.

Ron shook his head.

"I think part of our problem is that we're (ahem) 'blowing things out of proportion'," Kim said, giggling as Ron blushed.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"I mean, what happened yesterday was the closest either of us has ever come to, you know, having intercourse. I won't say that isn't a big step forward for us, or that we shouldn't think of it as a special event, but we need to put it in perspective too. I think that right now, we're giving it more weight than it deserves, simply because for the time being it's a unique experience." Kim paused and looked up at Ron, who was regarding her thoughtfully.

"Does that make any sense?" Kim asked him.

Ron seemed to think about it for a while. "Yeah, I guess it does," he allowed at last. He glanced at her, and his expression grew sly. "If we're making more of what happened than we should, I think the only solution is to take steps to make it a not-so-unique event. Don't you agree?"

Kim blushed rosily and lowered her eyes demurely.

"Why, Ron, what an audacious thing for you to say."

Ron just grinned. "Well, I never did get to return the favor after all, so I sort of owe you."

"Yes," Kim agreed. "You owe me two orgasms, Ronald Stoppable, and I mean to collect on your debt."

"When?"

Kim considered briefly. "How about Saturday? The Tweebs have a double header soccer game in Upperton, and Mom has a couple of appointments at the hospital. That should give us three or four hours, at least, for you to pay me what you owe." Kim's voice went sultry. She ran a hand along the inside of Ron's thigh and added, "And who knows? Maybe we'll have time for more than that."


	13. Chapter 13

Kim Possible and all related characters and indicia are owned by the Disney Corporation. This work of fan fiction is written for pleasure, not profit.

Much later:

Kim reached into her backpack and pulled out a spiral bound notebook and a mechanical pencil. Opening the book, she leaned back in one of the hard plastic troop seats that lined the sides of the Global Justice transport plane and tried to make herself comfortable. They were four hours out of Dover Air Force Base, Delaware, heading southeast towards Africa and Team Possible's next mission. The thought of 'Team Possible' made Kim look up. Ron was nearby, fussing over their equipment. She smiled at him, even though his back was to her. Good old Ron. In eight hours or so they'd be parachuting into the middle of a five way civil war, not to try and end the fighting, but rather to thwart Dr. Drakken's latest scheme, and Kim would be glad to have Ron with her.

'Some things never change,' Kim thought, shaking her head. Drakken sure hadn't. Not much, anyway. He and Shego had turned up again, still bent on taking over the world. No, Drakken hadn't changed much. But he had changed some. His latest plan was...different, somehow. He'd actually managed to get control of a fairly large swathe of territory, a territory that contained major diamond mines. Drakken's troops, led by Shego, had driven the armies of the other factions far enough away that a semblance of order had actually returned to the region under Drakken's rule.

More than a semblance, in fact, if the reports coming out of the region were true. Apparently Drakken was using the revenue from the mines to fund a concerted effort to repair the local infrastructure and revitalize the economy. More troubling, the people living under his rule actually seemed to appreciate what Drakken was doing. Given the chaos that had reigned in the area for years, Kim could see how someone who delivered on a promise of restoring order might be well thought of, but still...

Kim sighed. 'I remember when things were cut and dried,' she thought. 'Drakken was bad, period. Nothing he did was for the benefit of others. Now I'm on my way to plunge an entire region back into chaos, just so I can arrest a guy whose only 'crime' this time is being a better administrator than the four warlords who started the civil war in the first place.' None of those four men were paragons of virtue. Far from it. In their own ways they were as bad as Drakken ever had been, maybe even worse, since Drakken rarely tried to kill anyone. 'Except me and Ron of course,' Kim thought, smiling despite herself. Two of Drakken's rival warlords were butchers of the first order, one of whom openly practiced and boasted of 'ethnic cleansing'. Uncomfortably, that man was currently bearing the full wrath of Drakken's armies, who had driven him so close to the brink of ruin that he was actively trying to ally himself with one or more of his rivals in a bid to save his skin.

Kim sighed again and looked at the notebook. She flipped through the pages. It was a thick thing, nearly two hundred pages, and almost used up. It wasn't a diary, per se, though the things she scribbled in it often led to proper entries in the diary she kept on her computer. Kim turned to the very first page. The date at the top was nearly a year in the past. A glance at the page revealed words that had been written, erased and rewritten so many times that the paper was worn almost through in places. Kim smiled as memories of the day she had written the words bubbled to the surface of her mind. Her eyes went to the first word of the first sentence, and she began to read.

"It's hard to believe how much my relationship with Ron, and by extension my life, has changed in the last month and a half. Ron and I had been friends almost since the first time we met, in pre-K, and best friends for years. We knew each other as well as it was possible to know another person, I think. And of course, I loved him. I wouldn't admit it, not even to myself, but I did love him. I sometimes wonder if I would ever have admitted it if not for Dr. Bortel's Moodulator. The device set me to crushing on Ron, hard, which both excited and frightened him: excited, because he'd contemplated taking or relationship to the 'next level' and frightened, because he had no idea why I was acting the way I was, only that I wasn't in my right mind. Other guys might have taken advantage of the situation, but not Ron. He actually tried to break up with me! Anyway, the Moodulator eventually burned out, and I became myself again. All of which led to the most awkward week of my entire life. I remembered exactly how I'd felt under the Moodulator's influence, as well as what I had done. Very embarrassing. Then Ron worked up the nerve to ask me out, and we went on what became our first 'official' date."

Kim paused in her reading and smiled to herself. That first 'official' date had been the first of many. In fact, at times the past year seemed like one great, continuous date. She wondered briefly if it was that way for her parents, or Ron's folks. Not that it had been all sweetness and light. Being so close to another person, letting them so far inside your emotional defenses, gave them enormous power to hurt with words, and she and Ron had been no exception. They'd had a couple of frightful arguments, and said some terrible things to each other. Thankfully they'd found the courage to apologize for their words before it was too late, and even more importantly, the courage to accept those apologies and still allow the other to stay close to them. In effect, they forgave for the injury, while leaving themselves open to identical harm in the future.

"It isn't easy," Mrs. Stoppable had said, surprising Ron with wisdom he hadn't known she possessed. "The lightest reproof from the person you love can cut deeper and hurt more than the most deliberately cruel ridicule a stranger could throw at you. After all, you don't care what the stranger thinks. So you have to learn to bite your tongue, have to learn to soften any criticism as much as you can while still getting your point across." She'd smiled sadly, glancing at Ron's father as she did so. "It doesn't always work," she'd admitted, "So most importantly of all, you have to learn to forgive."

Ron's father had chimed in. "And don't try to change each other. Just accept the other person for who they are, faults and all, and love them anyway."

Kim went back to her reading, skipping down the page a bit.

"Looking back, I hardly recognize myself. I was a girl in a grown-up's body. Now I'm a woman in every sense of the word (Oh sweet night, when I gave Ron my virginity! He called it a priceless gift, and took it with gentle reverence.). Only motherhood remains, and though that is some years off, I find myself looking forward to it as I never have before. Ron has changed too, though more subtly (at least it seems so to me) but just as deeply. We've talked a great deal about our future, and he seems comfortable with the path that's been laid before him.

I have only a handful of friends in my own age range that are, or have been, married, and none of them has experienced anything like what Ron and I have. In fact, they seem a little envious, if not jealous, of the emotional intimacy we have. Apparently that was or is lacking (for those that are still married), though one of my friends says her own marriage is starting to show signs of such closeness.

Monique says it's because Ron and I were meant to be together. I'm not sure I believe in fate, but if we are 'meant to be' then I accept my destiny happily."

Below the last line was a signature: The future Kimberly Anne Stoppable. Kim read that and smiled. There was a ring hanging on a chain around her neck, the ring Ron had slipped onto her finger three weeks earlier, when Kimberly Anne Stoppable ceased to be a possibility and became reality.

Kim looked up. Ron had finished his work and was crossing the cargo bay toward her. The smile she offered him was dazzling, as bright, perhaps as the one he was sending her. A happy sigh escaped her lips as he sat down beside her and slipped an arm around her waist. Cuddling on airplanes had long been a favorite pass time of theirs, and seemed destined to remain so.

"Everything check out?" she asked, even as she nuzzled at Ron's neck, brushing his skin with gentle kisses.

"Yep," he confirmed. "Team Possible is ready for anything." Kim smiled again. Ron had insisted on keeping the old name, partly out of nostalgia, partly for name recognition, but mostly (and surprisingly) out of pride. "I was, am, and always will be proud to be part of Team Possible," he'd asserted, and Kim hadn't argued. Much. 'He's part of Team Possible, and I'm part of Team Stoppable. Works for me,' Kim thought. "Ready for anything, eh?" she said aloud.

"Ready for anything," Ron repeated, turning his head and finding her lips with his.

As she melted into his arms Kim had to agree. Whatever the future held they would face it, as friends, as lovers, as husband and wife. They would face it...together.

So ends 'Moods 2'. In many ways it was far more challenging to write than 'Moods' was, partly because of the more adult tone, and partly because it was much less a work of pure inspiration. 'Moods' just flowed out of me. I had to work a lot harder at this one, especially this last chapter, but I think it turned out ok.


End file.
